


saw your face, heard your name

by not_always_sunny



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_always_sunny/pseuds/not_always_sunny
Summary: “I was not staring,” she hissed.“Yes, you were,” insisted Annabeth, in her infuriating I-know-everything tone. “Do you want me to introduce you?”“You already introduced me,” Reyna pointed out, definitely not blushing.“Besides, I'm not interested —” (She was very interested) “— she's not that cute —” (the girl was extremely cute) “— and she's working right now.” (Unfortunately.)---Or, a fluffy coffee shop au where Piper is a barista and Reyna is a tired college student with a crush.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from Hayley Kiyoko's "Girls Like Girls".

There was a time for studying. There was a time for focusing intently on your work and writing those notes that you really should have done three days ago. There was a time for working on that twelve page essay that should be at least started by now.

Today was not that time.

Now, apparently, was the time for Reyna’s roommate to grill her about her current relationship status. If Reyna didn't love Annabeth like the twin she always wanted, she would have strangled her by now.

“I think you're being unreasonable, Reyna,” Annabeth told her. “Online dating is not just ‘for pathetic people’. In fact, I read somewhere that —”

Reyna huffed. “I'm not desperate, Chase. Just because I was complaining a bit last week doesn't mean —”

“You said, and I quote,” Annabeth put on a shrill, whiny voice. “‘No one loves me! I'll be alone forever! And you and I can't even be crazy old cat ladies together, because you have Percy and I _hate_ cats!’”

“I don't sound like that,” she protested half heartedly. “And cats are the evil spawn of Satan, you know this.”

Annabeth shrugged. “My friend Sadie has a cat, and she's pretty sweet, actually. But my point is: if you want a girlfriend, you should look for one, instead of having self-deprecating talks at 2 a.m.”

Reyna ignored her pressing stare in favor of flipping through her notes. What had she written about Clause Seven? Why did her notes just vanish on her?

“In my defense,” she told her roommate as she searched her bag, “it was 2 a.m., I was very much lacking in sleep, and I had to deal with that _niño duende loco_ Leo in my group for Medieval Studies. Anyone would say things they didn't mean.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Sure, Reyna.”

“It's true! Besides, I get enough PDA from you and your Prince Charming to ever want a girlfriend of my own. Is it frustrating because all of my friends are dating someone? Yes. Is it annoying that all of the cute girls on campus are straight? Absolutely. But — _where the fuck are my notes?”_

“Okay,” Annabeth said firmly, “get up. You've been working for four hours and you're about to lose it. Let's go for a walk.” She pulled Reyna’s notebook out of her hands and tossed it aside.

Reyna glared up at her. “What happened to the girl who went forty-eight hours without sleep because her Monument project had to be finished three days early?” she asked.

“That girl learned from her mistakes.”

“Did she? Did she really?”

“Shut up. We're going outside, and that's final.”

Accepting defeat, Reyna let her friend drag her out of their room and down the stairs out of the dorm building. Once they were walking through the campus, though, she had to admit that Annabeth was right.

It was a nice day out, all blue skies and light breezes, and the change of scenery was already helping clear her mind. Other students were out and about too, doing work on the lawns or walking around. Reyna waved at a few people she knew from classes.

“There's a new coffee shop five minutes away from campus,” Annabeth told her. “My friend Grover just got a job there. Wanna check it out?”

She'd only met Annabeth’s friend Grover a few times, but she could immediately see why he would love working at this particular coffee shop. It was a small place, with a huge, front window and a light green canopy. _Wild Haven_ was written across the canopy in sparkly golden letters. The inside was filled with all kinds of plants and nature photos, with the seating made up of garden chairs and tables.

They got in line behind a dark haired girl arguing with someone on the phone. On the huge blackboard covering the back wall, all of the drinks were written in multi colored chalk.

Reyna squinted at the board. “Look at all the flavors,” she said as they stepped up to the counter. “I've seen unusual choices before but do people actually order some of this stuff?”

The girl at the counter laughed. “You'd be surprised how many people think that coffee and spinach make a good combination,” she said wryly.

Reyna turned to smile at the girl and … oh. Oh.

She was very, very cute. Not just cute, gorgeous. _Beautiful_. Very much her type.

The girl had copper skin and layered brown hair, braided with some kind of bird feather. But what really caught Reyna’s attention were her eyes. The girl had gorgeous eyes that reminded her of a kaleidoscope: catching all of the colors around them and reflecting it back. Reyna wanted very badly to see how many different colors her eyes could make.

“Hi, Piper,” said Annabeth, completely unaware of the internal crisis her roommate was having. “How's it going?”

“Good,” the cute girl — Piper — replied. “Is this your roommate?”

“Yeah. Reyna, this is Piper, she's in my Greek and Latin class.”

Reyna cleared her throat, which was suddenly dry. “Nice to meet you,” she offered, hoping she sounded casual and not at all enchanted.

Piper smiled back at her, looking even cuter than before. “You too. What can I get you guys?”

They ordered and started to step out of the way for the next customer, but Piper called out, “Hey, wait!”

When Reyna turned, she raised an eyebrow and tapped her green Sharpie against the cup. “Is it Reyna with an ‘e-y’ or Raina with an ‘a-i’?”

She blinked. Not many people she'd met knew that there was more than one spelling. “‘E-y’,” she told her. “Thanks.”

They paid for their drinks and sat down at a table that was near enough to the window but not far away enough that they couldn't see Piper and the other baristas.

Reyna took a sip of her espresso and noticed that there was a little flower and smiley face draw in on green ink. Somehow this struck her as extremely adorable.

Annabeth's cup, she noticed, didn't have a drawing.

“Stop staring at Piper,” Annabeth said suddenly. Reyna jumped and turned toward her friend.

“I was _not_ staring,” she hissed.

“Yes, you were,” insisted Annabeth, in her infuriating I-know-everything tone. “Do you want me to introduce you?”

“You already introduced me,” Reyna pointed out, definitely not blushing.  
“Besides, I'm not interested —” (She was very interested) “— she's not that cute —” (the girl was extremely cute) “— and she's working right now.” (Unfortunately.)

Annabeth shrugged. “Suit yourself. Hey, did you have any trouble with that History paper?”

They spent the next few hours in the _Wild Haven_  coffee shop, which had several amazing pastries, a bookshelf filled with paperbacks, and one adorable barista.

Annabeth looked at her watch. “It's five o’clock,” she said. “We should probably be heading back now.”

“Alright,” Reyna agreed reluctantly. She downed the rest of her drink and dropped it in the recycling. Of this place had recycling and reusable cups.

As they headed for the door, her gaze lingered on Piper, who was currently wiping down the counter.

To her surprise, Piper looked up and spotted her. She smiled and waved.

Reyna waved back. Maybe going for a walk hadn't been such a horrible idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

“I hate this place,” Nico scowled. “Too many plants. Why does everything have to be alive in here?”

“It might surprise you, di Angelo,” Reyna said smirkingly, “but most things are alive. In fact, as humans, you and I are very much alive. So —”

“Shut up. I'm just saying, _Wild Haven_ isn't exactly my cup of tea, pun not intended. Besides, I didn't think you were the environmentalist type.”

She took a slow sip from her coffee. “You don't have to be an environmentalist to recognize a good coffee shop. Anyway, how's your boyfriend?”

Nico raised an eyebrow at the abrupt change in conversation. “Will’s good,” he said. The corner of his mouth turned up at the thought. “He says to tell you that he thinks you're a badass. What a dork.”

Reyna smiled. It was good to see her usually somber friend so cheerful and happy. Will really was a good influence. “I'm glad you're happy,” she told him.

“Me too,” he admitted, face reddening. He really was adorable when he blushed like that.

“Annabeth said that you've met someone too,” Nico added, grinning mischievously.

“I have _not_ ,”protested Reyna. Now it was her turn to blush. “Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face, Nico. Annabeth is a liar. And you can tell her I said that, too. Unlike the rest of you, I'm not afraid of her.”

“Hey, I was just telling you what I had heard —”

“Reyna! Hi!”

They both turned and saw Piper heading toward them, balancing a tray of mugs. She set the tray down on their table and shrugged, clearly happy to have the heavy weight off her hands. Piper wiped her hands on her apron before placing them on the table and grinning.

“How did you do on that paper?” she asked casually. “You know, the one you were slaving over?”

“I'm always slaving over a paper,” Reyna responded. “That's the way of life for a college student.” She was being completely serious, but Piper giggled at her. God, she loved Piper’s laugh.

Piper nodded in sympathy. “I feel you. Literally the minute after I submit something, my teacher gives us another assignment. So, who's your friend? I'm Piper, by the way.”

Nico shook her hand. “Nico di Angelo. Nice to meet you. I think — maybe we were in the same English Lit. class last year? You look familiar.”

Piper practically beamed at him. “Oh, yeah! You're the freshman who knew everything about Italy in World War II. Hey, good to see you again!”

He returned her smile hesitantly. “Weren't you the one that stood up to that homophobic professor?” he asked, “That was cool.”

Piper shrugged. “It was really nothing,” she said. “The look on his face was reward enough.”

Nico turned to Reyna. “She's the girl from the rainbow cake story.”

Reyna blinked. “The girl that brought in a cake that said _‘Sorry you're a dick but enjoy this rainbow. It's pretty gay!’_. That's you?”

Piper winked. “You've heard of me.”

It took all of her self-control to not blush. “I've heard of you.”

The pleased look Piper shot her caused a shiver up her spine. _I shouldn't read into this_ , Reyna thought. _Just because she pissed off a professor doesn't mean she's not straight._

“What's in the cups?” Reyna asked, trying to clear her mind.

“It's a new thing that we're trying,” Piper explained. “You can have a free sample of our latest concoction if you tell me much you like it. Scale of one to five. Wanna taste? You can each have one, if you like.”

Nico politely declined, but Reyna picked up a cup and sniffed. “What flavor is this?”

Piper’s eyes twinkled as she said, “I'm not allowed to tell you. That way, your opinion can't be influenced by like, your prejudices toward peppermint or something. But trust me, Reyna — whatever's in this cup, it will be an _experience_.”

Nico coughed skeptically. “What if someone has allergies?” he questioned, peering into the cup warily as if something might jump out at him.

“Then we aren't allowed to give you the drink. Any allergies at this table?”

They both shook their heads.

“I'll try it,” Reyna said, picking up the cup and taking a sip. It tasted … not the worst thing she'd ever had, exactly, but definitely not good. She made a face and drained the cup, ignoring Nico’s snickering.

“How was it?” Piper asked.

“Three stars?” offered Reyna. “It wasn't bad.”

Piper laughed. Her laugh reminded Reyna of a sunny day, warm and pleasant and cheerful. Strange, how a person’s laugh could tell you so much about them.

“Very courageous of you to try and redeem ‘Basil Boogers’, but your face says it all,” Piper told her. “See, now you're even more grossed out and you're wishing that you hadn't tried it at all. And now you're wondering what's in something called _Basil Boogers_ and you're probably hoping that the ‘boogers’ part is a euphemism for like, gummies, or something.”

_Stop blushing,_ she scolded herself. _God, you're not this useless around pretty girls. Cute girls. Girls who are very funny and laugh a lot. Girls who know your thoughts without even trying. Nope. C’mon, Reyna, you're better than this. Oh, you are so enthralled right now. Idiot._

“— right?” Nico asked.

She blinked back into focus. “Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say, again?”

Piper explained, “I was telling Nico that my minor is American History. He said that you’re thinking of taking that class next year?”

“Oh! Yes, I don't really like my Medieval Studies class that much, and American History seems interesting, so I was considering switching next semester,” Reyna told her.

“Oh, you'll love it. Professor Muse is a great teacher, and her class is so fun. Hey, maybe we can be study buddies or something.”

She decided to tactfully ignore Nico’s knowing gaze as she replied, “Yeah, absolutely! I could use the help, honestly.”

Piper looked over her shoulder at the clock and blinked.

“My break is over now, so I gotta go,” she said.

“Oh! Well, it was nice talking to you —”

Piper dropped a scrap of paper on the table and scribbled something onto it. “Here's my number, in case you have more questions about the class. Feel free to call or text! It was nice to see you again, Nico!”

Then she hurried off back toward the counter.

Reyna glanced down at the paper. Underneath her number was a short, scrawled message:

_Call me? ;) xoxoxo Piper_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the long hiatus, I had a bad case of writer's block. If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a comment or a kudos! Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm really sorry about the late update, I'm trying to get better about writing but I'm not very good at it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Reyna stared at her phone. The blank screen seemed to taunt her.

 **Hey Piper, it's Reyna** , she typed. **Would you like to go out sometime?**

 _No, too forward,_ she thought _, And too formal. You don't want to seem like a creep, but you also don't want to seem boring or unfun._

She hit the delete button and tried again.

**Hi Piper! It's Reyna from the coffee shop. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?**

_No, that's not good enough. Try again!_

**Hey Piper! This is Reyna. I think you're great and —**

Dissatisfied, she put down her phone and turned back to her project. She flipped a few pages and begin a search through the textbook’s index. Finding no helpful information, Reyna opened up her laptop.

There was a new email from one of her classmates, so she clicked on it.

_Subject: This shithole of an assignment_

_Reyna,_

_Prof. says that the movement was “heavily influenced by 19th century politics” so check library maybe? Idk. If u get any ideas, pls tell me!_

_Still struggling,  
Gwen_

Reyna made a note in her planner to ask the librarian for suggestions. Deciding that the textbook was absolutely useless, she was just about to get up and return it when she was struck with a sudden burst of inspiration.

**Hey Piper! It's Reyna. Since you said today that you're minoring in American History, I was wondering if maybe you could suggest any good books on 19th century politics? I need sources for a project!**

Piper read the message almost immediately. She wrote back:

**_Sure! I can send u a list of sources I used earlier in the year_ **

**Thanks so much! You're a true hero**

**_Lol, ur welcome :)))_ **

Three dots popped up, indicating that Piper was typing again. Then they vanished. Then they appeared again.

**_Actually, if you need any help I can work with u maybe? It might be easier to understand? No pressure tho!_ **

**Actually, that would be really helpful! Maybe we could meet up some time? At the library or something?**

**_Yeah, that'd be great. Tomorrow @ the library @ 7 pm?_ **

**Yes, that works! See you there!**

**_C u there!_ **

Reyna smiled down at her phone. It wasn't a date, but it was a start.

-&-

“We're all going to die of student loans anyways, so does anything even matter?”

Reyna raised an eyebrow, fighting back a smile. “That's kinda nihilistic, don't you think?” she said.

“Okay, I'll be optimistic,” Piper replied, “Only some of us will die of student loans, and then —”

“And then the apocalypse will strike us all down anyways?”

Piper burst into laughter, throwing her head back. She was a very expressive laugher, if there was such a thing. Her shoulders shook and the skin around her eyes got all crinkly and happy.

“I didn't take you for a conspiracy theorist,” she said once she had calmed down.

“My friend Dakota is obsessed with chaos,” explained Reyna, “so predicted world-destroying apocalyptic events are right up his alley. He knows everything about Mayan Doomsday.”

“Wasn't the world supposed to end a few years ago? Like in 2012 or something?” Piper asked.

“Yup.”

“So if that prophecy was true, wouldn't we be dead already?”

“Cleary the apocalypse is delayed, so it could happen anytime. It might even be happening right now,” Reyna deadpanned.

“ _Delayed_ ,” Piper giggled, “Delayed. Like the apocalypse is just stuck in traffic.”

Reyna laughed too. “The apocalypse had a late start this morning and will be here shortly, it promises,” she joked. “The apocalypse slept through its alarms and woke up late.”

“The apocalypse stopped for coffee and the line is super long! As soon as the apocalypse gets to the counter, it'll leave!”

“The apocalypse lost its keys and can't drive!”

“The apocalypse slept over a friend's house last night, so it's running late!”

“The apocalypse’s sister has come visit, and —”

“Ahem,” interjected a new voice. Reyna turned and made eye contact with the most stereotypical librarian she'd ever seen, complete with a fuzzy sweater and sharp glasses hanging from a chain. “The library is closing now,” the lady snapped.

“Sorry,” they both said, and then turned to pack up their things, strewn about the table.

“I think we got a little off-topic near the end,” Piper admitted as she stacked up books to put in her bag.

Reyna shrugged and powered off her laptop. “It's okay, I'm mostly done anyways. You were a big help.” It was true; Piper had an extensive amount of knowledge of American history, including, weirdly, a lot of details about nineteenth century clothes.

“My mom’s side of the family is really into fashion,” Piper said when Reyna told her that. “They're kind of crazy about it.”

The librarian rapped on the table and glared at them. “Girls,” she snapped, “The library is closing _now_. Out!”

They hurried out the doors, stopping only when they'd made it down the steps and across the street.

“It's nine thirty,” Reyna noted, glancing at her watch. “It only felt like a few minutes had passed.”

“I guess time flies when you're having fun,” Piper said, smiling.

“Yeah, I guess it does,” agreed Reyna. She hesitated before offering slowly, “Well, um, if you don't have any place to be right now —”

“I don't.”

“— do you want to, maybe, get some coffee or something?”

Piper gave her the signature so-bright-and-genuine-it-almost-hurts grin. “I'd love to. I'm really craving a latte right now, actually.”

“Great, let's go.”

And off they went, across the darkening campus. The air was cool, with a nice breeze that tickled the backs of their necks. Reyna allowed herself to enjoy the calm scene, comfortable silence settling between her and Piper.

They decided to avoid Wild Haven Coffee Shop, since Piper said she spent enough time there. So instead they found a small Starbucks near the school.

It was relatively empty, filled with maybe two or three clusters of students hoping to fill up on caffeine before cramming for a test or working on a project. Reyna gave them a nod of sympathy.

They dropped their stuff at a two-person table — Reyna couldn't help but notice how they were seated very much like a couple on a date — and Piper went to get their drinks.

“Espresso?” she said when Reyna told her what she wanted, raising her eyebrows, “Don't tell me that you're one of those people that say ‘I like my coffee as dark as my soul.’”

Reyna assured her, “I don't think people actually say that. I just like the taste.”

“Well, okay, but you won't be sleeping tonight.”

“I've stayed up all night before, this is nothing new.”

“That's what she said,” Piper said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “Uh huh.”

It took all of her willpower not to blush and say something incredibly stupid that she would definitely regret. This girl was going to be the death of her.

Piper came back with an espresso and some kind of latte, as well as four chocolate chip cookies that were surprisingly good for Starbucks.

As they talked, Piper told her all about her sister who was going to become a fashion designer, and how she and Annabeth had met as counselors at a summer camp a few years ago.

In return, Reyna talked about Hylla’s adventures in business school, and her and Nico’s trip to Italy during spring break. It turned out that the two of them had a lot of mutual friends, leaving Piper to wonder aloud how they hadn't met before.

After a while, their cups held nothing but lukewarm dregs. The cookies were just crumbs scattered over napkins.

“I'll walk you home,” Piper offered.

When they reached the entrance, Reyna's friend walked in, his hair slightly rumpled and his glasses slightly crooked.

“Hi Jason,” she said casually.

“Hey Reyna,” he replied, returning her smile easily. “How are you?”

“Good —” she broke off, noticing Jason and Piper staring at each other, slightly surprised.

“Uh, hi Piper,” Jason said with more awkwardness than she'd ever seen from him. He shifted slightly, avoiding her gaze.

“Hi Jason,” she replied with equal awkwardness, looking downward.

“Nice seeing you,” Jason told her politely, before saying to Reyna, “We'll talk in class on Wednesday, right?”

“Of course,” she agreed, and then turned to Piper. “Ready to go?” She nodded.

The walk back was filled with silence; Piper was clearly deep in thought, and Reyna was left wondering about that interaction.

Then Piper cleared her throat, meeting Reyna's curious gaze.

“We dated for a few months last fall,” she explained. “Me and Jason. But we broke up a while ago.”

“Okay,” Reyna said, fighting with her mixed emotions of _she dated my friend_ and _she dated_ Jason _of all people_ and _they're not dating now_ and _talk about a small world_.

“I don't have feelings for him anymore, if you're wondering,” Piper continued. “It was just … weird. I hadn't seen him since the breakup.”

“Okay,” Reyna repeated, not quite sure what to say. “That's, um, I'm sorry? That's rough.”

“No, it's okay.” Piper played with the strings on her sweatshirt as she talked. “It was a mutual thing, no hard feelings. The spark just wasn't there anymore. Is talking about this weird, since you guys are friends?”

“No,” Reyna said. “I used to have, well, I guess I had a sort of crush on him in high school, though not anymore.”

She could see her dorm building in the distance. Her heart was beating fast for no reason.

“A sort of crush?” Piper repeated. “What does that mean?”

They passed a lamppost, temporarily bathing them in light. Was it her imagination, or did Piper shift closer?

“I don't like guys,” Reyna admitted, softly, less casually than she wanted it to sound. “But compulsory heterosexuality is a thing, so…”

“Ah,” Piper said. “That makes sense. Girls are better than guys anyways.” Then she winked at her, so fast it was barely noticeable. Then she changed the subject.

 _What does_ that _mean?_

They reached Reyna's dorm building after a few more minutes of walking.

“Thank you for helping me with my project,” Reyna told her, shivering a bit in the night air.

Piper said, “My pleasure. And thanks for getting coffee with me. It was really fun.”

“It was fun,” she agreed. “Are you okay with walking home alone this late?”

“My building’s just down there, I'll be okay. I can text you when I get home if you want.”

“Alright, have a safe walk.”

Piper hesitated, tugging on a strand of hair. “I had a lot of fun tonight,” she repeated.

“Me too.”

“You're really fun to hang out with, Reyna. I like you a lot,” she continued.

“I like you a lot,” Reyna told her, feeling a little bit bold. “You're really awesome.”

Piper took a step closer. “You're really pretty,” she almost-whispered. Reyna felt her stomach flutter more than a few times.

Piper stepped even closer, so that they were only a few inches away. “And smart,” she continued. “And funny.”

“What are you trying to say?”

She leaned in, whispering for real this time. “I'm trying to say…”

Then she pressed her lips, almost shyly, to Reyna’s.

She tasted like chocolate and strawberry chapstick. Her lips were soft and warm, and Reyna wanted to stay like that forever. She brought up her hand to cup Piper’s cheek, her eyes slipping closed.

Piper pulled back, smiling. She returned her smile, definitely blushing now.

“Talk to you later, Reyna,” Piper said, giving a little wave. And then she headed down the path.

Reyna leaned against the door, grinning ear to ear. She would have to thank Annabeth when she got up to their room. After all, it had been her idea to get coffee in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, give me a kudos or comment! Much appreciated.


End file.
